Something Majestic
by twidaleedee
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Who would of though that someone like him and someone like her would fall in love? Wait a minute, he thought. I did. DMHG


**Something Majestic**

**_o o o o_**

**Summary: ONE-SHOT. Who would of though that someone like him and someone like her would fall in love? _Wait a minute _he thought. _I did_.**

**A/N: Just a little story in my spare time – I actually like this one better then the other ones I've written on my other accounts – amazing eh? Anywhoo – Read on and I hope you enjoy!**

**_o o o o_**

He looked longingly at her, his stomach fluttering.

He wished so much he could tell her – but he was scared.

Now there was something odd.

**_o o o o_**

Sighing heavily, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince sat up from his table, his eyes giving Hermionie Granger one last glance before exiting the Great Hall.

_Damn them. _He thought angrily, as his housemates eyes roamed his retrieving form.

Draco quietly roamed the halls, his built form almost seeming invisible in the empty, dim lit corridors.

It had only been over the month since he realized he fancied the bookworm know-it-all, Hermionie Granger.

Weather it had been the soft curls her bushy hair had turned into, or those chocolate brown eyes that sparkled when entering a room – he didn't know, all he wanted to do was hold her…_love _her.

Draco shuddered at the thought. _(That was a good shudder, not a grossed out shudder)_

Oh his housemates would sure have a laugh about that.

Draco Malfoy, rich pureblood, _in love _with Hermionie Granger – lousy mudblood.

Draco once again sighed heavily, his brisk walk turning into more of a slouch.

But then he heard it – soft footsteps echoing through the halls in what seemed like a run.

Normally he would have ignored it and kept on walking – but a distinct feeling had grabbed onto his _heart_ and he decided to turn around.

There standing in front of him, eyes sparkling as usual, and curly hair bouncing was _her_.

Draco Malfoy's and Hermionie Granger's eyes met and they stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, neither of them moving a muscle.

Draco was about to say something before Hermionie spoke up.

"Hi," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Er… Hey," he replied, his mind going blank due to the lostness _(is that a word?) _of his eyes in her brown ones.

They just continued staring at each other before Draco took a step forward.

Hermionie seemed a bit startled at his sudden action, but still stayed put, eventually inching her way towards him.

They had moved so close, there were only a mere 3 cm apart, but neither of them seemed to notice for all they could concentrate on were the beating hearts inside of them.

Hermionie seemed to close her eyes for awhile, thinking of what to do next before Draco bent down – and kissed her.

The brunette seemed shocked – to say the least – for a second, before responding to his actions and motioning her lips.

Draco slowly closed his eyes and encircled his arms around the petite girl in front of him, enjoying her velvet soft lips against his own.

Hermione seemed to be enjoying the feeling also, as she wrapped her arms around his necks, her mouth turning into a slight smile as the happiness she had waited for so long finally came upon her.

As the two of them finally slowed the kiss down, they glanced at each other, smiles appearing on both their faces.

Dumbledore sat happily at the head-table, his thumbs twiddling themselves.

Who would of though that someone like him and someone like her would fall in love?

_Wait a minute _he thought. _I did_.

Now there was something majestic.

**_o o o o _**

**THE END!**

**_o o o o_**

**A/N: Yeah! Im done – and that took me like what… five minutes? And if some of you think that Draco liking Hermionie is to quick because I didn't exactly explain it all and he's not normally like that well… to bad because it's my fic! Hehe! Anyways, you must review! You just must! And if you don't (for those of you who have read my other fics) strongly trained duckee's will apparate to your house stealing all your socks! So review! YOUR SOCKS DEPEND ON IT! Oh, and if I get enough reviews I might (sarcastically) just make a sequel! (I probably will anyhow since I have a lot of time on my hands these days and am literally in love with DMHG) Anyways… review!**


End file.
